居里亞斯特斯
Appearance 在漫畫中，居 is a bard of the demon race (though he looks like an elf). He has long, dark hair (dark purple in color) with the front locks bound up in a way similar to the character Chi from Chobits, but much lower down. He has the characteristic long pointed ears of an elf with silver earrings in an odd, curled shape. Personality Gui has a very happy and eccentric personality. He is also a masochist, often chasing after Prince and hugging him, which usually results in him being hit. Messing around with Prince is one of his favorite past times. He admits that he is by nature usually a loner and that joining Odd Squad was out of the ordinary for him. Although he is extremely intelligent, he is shown to make important decisions based on luck. Synopsis Odd Squad arc Prince first met Gui after he had been reborn following his death at the hands of a leopard monster mob. Gui was playing his guquin in the street attracting a crowd which included Prince. Once Gui realized Prince was looking at him, he came up to him and told him he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He then asked if he could kiss Prince's hand. While he does that, Prince realizes that he is still a guy in the game and asked if Gui knew he was a guy. Gui responded that he knew full well that Prince was a man and told him that he liked men the best as he threw his arms around him. This turn of events resulted in Prince using his Nine-headed Dragon Slash killing Gui. After being reborn, Gui set out to train against his favorite monsters to kill, zombies. While training, he saw Prince desperately trying to save Lolidragon from being attacked by the Zombie King. Gui offered to assist them, but warned them that he is a fragile bard and would therefore need their protection. Prince protected Gui from being attacked, which surprised him and made him think that Prince cared about him (he didn't, he just wanted to kill the monster). After defeating the Zombie King, Lolidragon asked Gui if he would like to join their team ignoring Prince's complaints. He was allowed to join on the condition that he would not do anything "unspeakable" to Prince. Odd Squad then headed off to Rampaging Dragons' Valley in order to train. While grinding the dragons, Gui realized that Prince wanted a lot of dragon XX's. Gui had heard that they were supposed to be really good for your health. After they had defeated a number of dragons, Gui cleaned some of them and made dragon XX stew for Prince. Prince of course was not thrilled for he had not wanted to eat them (he wanted to sell them) and subsequently gave Gui his first beating. While this is going on, another team by the name of Dark Phantom came up. Prince tried to scare them off by acting like a gangster, but ended up offending the "girl" leading them. He tried to apologize to "her," but ended up making it worse to the point that "she" kicked him in a very sensitive area making him cry. Gui slapped the "girl" across the face and pinned "her" under his foot while saying that no one could do things like that to Prince. Ming Huang (the "girl") said that he had been insulted by the fact that Prince could not tell that he was a guy. After refusing to let Ming Huang go, Gui was attacked by Wicked. Then Ming Huang hit him with Divine Lightning Strike nearly killing him. Thankfully, Ugly Wolf was able to heal him before the members of Dark Phantom killed him. He then supported the teams by firing a ton of arrows (mostly at Ming Huang) and using his enhancement spells, but in the end he was killed by Ming Huang's Heaven's Nine Fury. While talking in a restaurant after the fight with Dark Phantom, Yu Lian overheard the conversation and shortly after joins the team. While trying to catch Wolf's eye, Gui suggested writing a love letter in her hand and sending it to Wolf. He wrote a section from Li Qing Zhao's 'Flower of Butterfly Love' and sent it to him, but unfortunately, Ugly Wolf didn't understand it. This failure along with Doll and Lolidragon's caused Prince to use force. After knocking Wolf out and dragging him to the church, Prince asked Gui to fix Wolf up before the wedding. Tournament arc For most of the battle in the tournament, Gui fires arrows and uses his enhancement techniques to help his teammates. Following Prince's slaughter of the Perfect Princess Team, Odd Squad met up with Team Rose. During this time, Snow White Rose and Fair Sky ask to become Prince's 2nd and 3rd wives (Lolidragon posed as his 1st). While they waited for his reply Gui stepped in and told them that Prince belonged to him. Lolidragon supported this by saying that Prince liked guys (which is true). Fair Sky, Rose and the rest of the team then ran out. Prince then proceeded to thrash Gui. After Odd Squad defeated Team Phoenix, Gui was given their pet Fire Phoenix. Right after forming the contract, Gui and Prince tried to get Meatbun and Fire Phoenix to use their attacks and get roasted meat. This failed in that Fire Phoenix would not listen to Gui and Meatbun could not understand why he was supposed to attack. Right after Hell's Murderers forfeited their match due to Prince's foul mouth, Gui shielded him with his body and was then beaten to a pulp by the other members of Odd Squad. The team then had to fight the Demon Demon (Spirit Spirit) Team. Gui was constantly using his enhancement techniques and shooting arrows trying to keep the opponents at bay. In the manhua, Gui attempts to save Prince from the water spirit, but ends up being protected by him causing Prince to be skewered by several ice spears. Gui is able to hold Prince in his arms until he dies and shoots into the sky as a pillar of light. (In the novels, after being skewered, Prince is about to be attacked by a tidal wave when Gui grabbed him trying to shield him with his body. The rest is the same.) Prince's death caused Gui to go berserk. He called out Fire Phoenix and had it torch the enemy players. He then let it go on a rampage burning almost everything in sight. Wolf finally puts a stop to this just in time for Odd Squad to be declared the winners. Shortly after this, due to circumstances in the real world Gui began to suspect that Prince was Feng Yang Ming (her brother). He tried to get Prince to admit it, but it doesn't work. After the match with the Rose Team, Gui told Prince that he would not look for him in real life anymore. He said it was because he did not care who Prince really was because he believed that the Prince in the game was the real Prince just how Gui was being himself. He also mentioned that Prince's gender, appearance and personality in real life did not mean anything to him. Unfortunately, Prince let it slip that he knew that Gui in real life. Although he denied being Feng Yang Ming, this comment only cemented this fact in Gui's mind. It was then quite a shock when he found out when Odd Squad allied themselves with Dark Phantom that Feng Yang Ming was Feng Wu Qing and not Prince. While training together, Prince fell off a cliff and was badly wounded. Gui tried his best to find him, but Wicked found him first. After seeing how the two interacted, Gui was both stunned and hurt to find that Prince might actually like someone else (Lolidragon didn't help either). The next day, the two teams decided to do their own special training. Prince, Lolidragon and Gui got there early. Gui was extremely depressed by the events of the previous day and asked Prince whether he or Wicked was more important to him. When Prince told his he was he went back to his usually happy self, but when Prince explained why, he began to mope again. During the meeting before the final match, Gui suggested that the team should split up into groups of two: he and Wolf, Doll and Lolidragon, and Prince and Yu Lian. His reasoning was that Wolf and Doll could sacrifice him and Lolidragon while Prince and Yu Lian would be strong enough on their own to survive. The day before the final match, Gui skipped work to train before the match (Prince and Wolf skipped too). He found Prince training and Prince told him that he did not like him this way (depressed) and wanted him to got back to the way he was before. Gui answered that he needed a reply from Prince to keep going. They continued talking and at the end Gui went back to his usual self. During the final match, Gui went around with Wolf trying not to be caught or cause trouble. Near the end of the match, Gui killed Nan Gong Zui with an arrow to the head after Wicked had put his sword through him. He also told Wicked to fight Prince seriously or he would not be satisfied. In the end, Wicked defeated Prince, but Gui killed him with another arrow to the head. At the climax of the match, Gui was killed by the combined spells of Ming Huang's Heaven's Nine Fury and Yu Lian's Meteor Shower. Lolidragon ended up being the last player standing making Odd Squad the victors and owners of a piece of land. Nan Gong Zui arc Gui developed the blueprint for the city and oversaw its construction. He also greeted the new members of Infinite Hamlet. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc This arc goes through some of the events of the main storyline through Gui's eyes and some of his own memories. It starts out with him in the real world trying to decided which university he wants to work for (he had a ton of applications because he had an IQ of 200 and a doctorate at the age of 22). He threw all the applications in the air and the one that fell on his head was the one he chose (in the novels it was the one that landed on his desk). While he was out getting new parts for his computer, he bought a copy of Second Life. He was apprehensive about trying it, but after reading the instructions he decided to give it a shot. He decided what race and class for his avatar by rolling a die. After becoming accustomed to the freedom he experienced in Second Life, he met Prince while singing and playing his guquin in the street. By the way Prince was looking at him, Gui thought he was a homo. Deciding to have a little fun, Gui told Prince that he is the most beautiful person he has ever seen and asked to kiss his hand. After doing so, he was at a lost for what he should do next when Prince asked him if he knew that he was a guy. He told Prince yes and hugged him saying he liked men better. Then Prince killed him. Gui was surprised by Prince's actions, but told himself that it was alright and that he would probably never see him again. Afterward he wondered why this thought saddened him. While training against zombies, Gui saw Prince again and helped to rescue Lolidragon who asked it he would like to join their team. Contrary his normal behavior, he agreed. Gui then told us about the disgust he felt after making dragon XX stew for Prince and the fury he felt when he slapped Ming Huang across the face (his first time slapping a "girl"). It was then revealed that Gui was not gay and Lolidragon who had found out asked him how he felt about Prince. He said he thought he reactions were funny, but instantly was uncertain. He then recounted how he was disappointed by the fact that Prince could be Feng Yang Ming. After telling Prince that he would not look for him in real life anymore, Gui admitted that he truly likes Prince (which bothers him). When Lolidragon asked him again how he felt about Prince, he retorted and asked her why she cared. He also mentioned that she seemed close to Prince. She did not answer, but Gui had the feeling that she had seen right through him. While training with Dark Phantom, Prince fell off a cliff. Gui retold the feelings of pain and anxiety he had while searching for Prince and the relief that he felt when he saw that Wicked had found him. Gui reached out to take Prince, but Wicked glared at him and walked right by. This made Gui feel very uneasy. After Prince had been healed, he and Wicked were looking at each other in a way that caused Gui to ask Lolidragon if Prince liked Wicked. When she said that Wicked liked Prince, Gui stated that he also had feelings for Prince. Lolidragon than told him he was at a disadvantage and asked him how he felt about Prince's gender. He told he that Prince's smile meant more to him than his gender. The chapter ends with Gui swearing he will protect Prince since he is his one true love. Eastern Continent arc It was Gui's responsibility to make the blueprint and design the city. He also oversaw the construction of Infinite Hamlet. Infinite City Invasion arc Gui was in charge of preparing the gates for battle. He was also put in charge of the archers. It is he who accused Ice Phoenix of sabotaging the gates (which was correct). Rock & Roll Concert arc Prince asked Gui to accompany him on his concert tour with his guquin. Gui was then charged by Lolidragon to write the music for the songs. He also helped teach Prince how to sing with emotion. While staying at an inn, Fire Phoenix and Meatbun (with the permission of Prince and Gui) were married. After returning back to Infinite City, the band was having a concert when Prince was suddenly attacked out of the blue by a "woman" who called herself Western Wind. It was then revealed that before joining Odd Squad, Gui had joined up with a couple. The wife who was named Lovely Consort and had confessed to him causing him to flee. Western Wind had been her husband. He wanted Gui to taste the pain of losing the one he loved most, so he tried to kill Prince but failed. Reputation arc After the end of the concert tour, Lolidragon commented that the other non-player cities on the Central Continent would be open for invasion soon. Since Prince's level was the lowest of all the overlords, Nan Gong and Swan Beauty sent Prince off to train. Gui wanted to go with him, but this was shot down since all members of Odd Squad held important positions. Later, in an effort to boost Prince's reputation, all the top members of Infinite City including Gui swore their allegiance to Prince and were to call him Lord (Gui still called him highness). This greatly upset Prince. While he was in Infinite Inn thinking about his new position as leader, Wicked and Gui came in. Wicked told him that he did not need to bear all of the responsibilities if he did not want to. Prince asked him if that was possible. Before he could answer, Gui grabbed Prince and held him in his arms offering his shoulder to cry on. Prince caught on that Gui was trying to get him to hit him so that he would feel better. He asked Gui why he sacrificed so much for him even though he did not know who he really was. Gui responded that if his suffering could make Prince happy then it was all worth it. This caused Wicked to attack Gui. Looking at both of them, Prince wondered aloud why others always got hurt because of him. They began to follow him, but with tears in his eyes he told them he needed to be alone and then left them behind. After Doll got captured by Caelus, Gui was among those who came to rescue Prince and company when they were being badly beaten by Caelus. Shortly after this, Prince was attacked by an assassin. The commotion caused the other players to come running as Prince was injured by the assassin. Even with a number of players around him, the assassin was able to get to Prince, but when she tried to attack him Wicked got in front of Prince taking the blow for him. With Gui's help, they were able to capture her. Wolf healed Prince while Doll came up and saw how beaten up he was. She summoned Bonds of Endless Torment and wrapped it around the assassin. When Prince asked the assassin why she wanted to kill him, she told him not to get too comfortable since others would be coming later. Then she killed herself to escape. NPC Rebellion arc When Wicked activated the ND Ultimate Program to defeat Inferno he saw Wicked's last moments. He then transformed into Western Wind and went to Flower City with Prince. He used the Cloth of Deception to transform Prince into Inferno and himself into Caelus. They went in and saw Poseidon, they fooled him but Clay interrupted saying Inferno is dead and the Dictator of Life was furious. Gui was about to activate the ND Ultimate Program but Prince stopped him by revealing his identity to Gui. Gui chains Prince up and activates the ND Ultimate Program, taking down Poseidon and Clay. Equipment Gui wields a guquin (ancient Chinese string instrument, Gui's looks similar to a harp, but normally guquins are played flat on the ground) to fire arrows at opponents as well as cast spells on his teammates and enemies. Powers & Abilities Attack Skill *'Ghost Chase Super-sonic Arrow:' Shooting multiple arrows to its target without failing since it follows his opponent. *'Flurry of Musical Notes:' *'Shooting Rain:' Shooting multiple arrows toward the sky, falling toward his opponent. *'Supersonic Soul-chasing Arrow:' Shooting a powerful shock-wave arrow toward his opponent. Ghost_chase_super-sonic_arrow.jpg|Ghost Chase Super-sonic Arrow Shooting_rain.jpg|Shooting Rain Supersonic_soul-chasing_arrow.jpg|Supersonic Soul-chasing Arrow Song Skill *'Berserk Melody (''Maddening Joy Melody):' Decreasing his opponents attack and increasing his teammates attack at the same time. *'Ferocious Spell:' Boost his teammates strengths and increase magic recovery faster by doubles. *'Shen-ge Confusion Melody, Medium Level:' Causing his opponents to get confused and dismayed. *'Shen-ge Enhancement Technique:''' Boosting his teammates power. Maddening_joy_melody.jpg|Berserk Melody Ferocious_spell.jpg|Ferocious Spell Shenge_confusion_melody.jpg|Shen-ge Confusion Melody Sheng-ge_entrancement_technique.jpg|Shen-ge Enhancement Technique Trivia * Gui is actually Feng Xiao Lan's professor at college. She freaked out after she found out. * Gui confessed to Prince that even if Prince was a boy, Gui would still love him. * Gui is really a genius, with an IQ of 200, who is wanted by all the colleges. * Gui volunteered to have Fire Phoenix as his pet as a favor for Prince. * Gui admitted to Lolidragon that he wasn't gay but simply wanted to annoy Prince but eventually he found that he did actually love him. Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:魔族 Category:吟遊詩人 Category:非常隊 en:Guiliastes pl:Guileastos